Tanto Miedo
by Tita2008
Summary: Candy ha viajado a Nueva York para encontrarse con Terrry...esta es mi versión de la historia de esta visita. ¡PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR ESTE FIC EN OTRAS PAGINAS O GRUPOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo 1**

Por Tita Calderón

La nieve bañó la fría noche neoyorkina demorando mi caminata pero sin detener mis pasos, mientras mis pensamientos revoloteaban por mi mente como un tornado.

En el último ensayo todos se dieron cuenta de lo distraído que estaba. Pensaron que estaba preocupado por el inminente estreno de la obra, por mi protagónico. Pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, sabía mis líneas tan bien que incluso las podría recitar dormido.

No, lo que me preocupaba era mucho más importante, mucho más crítico, mucho más grave.

Mi vida se había complicado desde ese maldito accidente y se había dividido en dos.

Por un lado estaba Susana, mi deber, mi agradecimiento y el mundo y al otro lado estaba Candy.

Candy…

\- Si Candy se entera de lo ocurrido a Susana…- las imágenes del accidente me golpearon con fuerza.

\- De todos modos se va a enterar…sería mejor que fuera yo… - me carcomió la conciencia

\- ¡Dios! No sé qué hacer.

Agité la cabeza tratando de despejar mis pensamientos pero no sirvió de nada.

Sentía que mi vida se iba volviendo tan negra como la noche.

Tenía tanto miedo…

Miedo de perder a Candy…

Miedo de fallarle a Susana…

Miedo de un futuro sin Candy…

Miedo de un futuro con Susana…

Debía haber un modo, solo tenía que pensar con claridad, pero la nieve no me dejaba pensar.

No, no era la nieve, era mi mente, era la culpa, era la agonía, era la confusión.

Candy pudo percibir algo en mí, pero no tuve el valor de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no le dije lo del accidente?

Quería ganar un poco de tiempo, quería encontrar una salida.

Mi mente volvió con fuerza junto a Candy…había planeado con tanta ilusión este día, nuestro encuentro. Y todo había salido...

Se había salido de control…

"…Ahí estábamos, solos los dos, en el silencio de mi departamento.

Candy estaba como siempre tan linda y hablando de nada en especial y llenándome la vida.

Había servido el té y ni siquiera recuerdo porque la embromé, fue allí…precisamente allí…

Ella quiso defenderse viniendo con fuerza contra mí, seguramente para darme un buen golpe, tomándome desprevenido y haciéndonos perder el equilibrio a ambos.

En el suelo quedamos tan cerca, sus labios estaban a tan solo una nariz de los míos. Los recuerdos de tantos momentos juntos se volcaron en mi mente.

Juro que no fue mi intención…solo quería percibir su aliento; solo quería cortar un poco la distancia, solo necesitaba un roce, un leve roce que tal vez ella ni lo sentiría.

Pero Dios santo, ella lo sintió y yo lo sentí, tan vivo como la erupción de un volcán.

Un simple roce volcó el mundo y todo perdió significado. En cuanto la sentí, todo en mí se expandió y se multiplicó.

Era por eso mismo que había evitado todo el día tocarla, porque sabía que estaría perdido y me perdí.

Empezó con un suave toque, seguido de un ligero vaivén de mis labios en los suyos, continuó con mi lengua buscando la forma de sus labios y su boca abriéndose a lo desconocido...

Mis manos tomaron posesión de su rostro, no quería que se moviera fuera de mi alcance, necesitaba llenarme de ella.

Candy se estremecía con cada nueva exploración de mis labios en los suyos. Y yo fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio…

Fue cuando susurró mi nombre en medio de mis besos que tomé conciencia…

Su cara ardía en mis manos, no sé si por mis besos o de la vergüenza.

\- Candy…- balbuceé

Pero ella empezó a hablar a borbotones.

\- Esto, no creo que estuvo bien…en realidad no estuvo nada bien…- continuó mientras se arreglaba el pelo, las mangas, la cara - No está nada bien…

\- Solo fueron besos – le dije tratando de apaciguar su angustia.

\- Si…pero no creo que esta forma de besarse estuviera bien…- empezó a levantarse mortificada

\- Espera – le pedí mientras tomaba su mano para obligarla a quedarse donde estaba

\- Tú y yo solos aquí…y de esta manera. ¿Qué diría la hermana María? – bajo la mirada avergonzada al piso – o la señorita Pony ¡Ay Dios! – se apenó - ni que decir si la hermana Grey…- se persignó – me hubiera encerrado en San Quentin de por vida…

\- Shhh - puse un dedo sobre sus labios - ¿Sabes por qué te envié solo el pasaje de venida? – quería que dejara de mortificarse.

\- Por qué no tenías para el pasaje de regreso – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sonreí ante su lógica.

\- No, si tenía para comprar otro pasaje – le aclaré.

\- Ah, entonces no lo hiciste por tacaño – continuó.

\- Jajaja claro que no soy ningún tacaño.

Me miró achicando los ojos sopesando si era o no un tacaño y antes que siguiera evaluándome tomé su mano.

\- Lo hice, para pedirte que te quedaras conmigo – solté sin más.

\- ¿Quedarme contigo? – preguntó

\- Si…- contesté volándome la barda y jugándome la vida

…"

Y ahora tenía miedo, tanto miedo…

Miedo a haber actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

Miedo de sentirme feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo.

Respiré hondo a través de la bufanda que me cubría el rostro, tratando de llenarme la vida de esperanza.

Debería concentrarme en el estreno, en mi actuación de mañana. Sería lo más razonable.

Levanté los ojos y me encontré con el hotel de Candy, mis pasos me habían traído a ella, que era donde estaba mi corazón.

Busqué su ventana para ver si aún tenía luz…

Seguramente ya estaba dormida…

No había ninguna luz en su piso. Di un último vistazo a su ventana, saber que estaba tan cerca me llenó el alma. Esta certeza alivió mi alma.

Giré para regresar sobre mis pasos sintiendo arder la leve llama de la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón…pero una voz me detuvo…

\- Terry

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me decidí hacer este mini, primero por la GF2017 aunque casi no lo alcanzo a publicar y la otra porque me hicieron una entrevista Magda y Nidiyare para ETDG y Centinelas, esta entrevista fue muy interesante porque tuve que reflexionar bastante antes de contestar, y hubo un par de preguntas que me dejaron pensando. La una era sobre cambiar momentos claves de Candy en mis historias y la otra sobre mi opinión de Susana en mi minific Regresando a las Cadenas, y bueno me dejaron meditando…y producto de esto nació este mini Tanto miedo.

El encuentro en Nueva York de Candy y Terry debía ser un momento mágico, esperaba tanto con esto y todo se vino abajo. Por eso decidí cambiar ciertos puntos.

Incluso Candy le reclama a Terry que esperaba más…y bueno aquí viene mi versión.

Gracias por leer, y espero que me cuenten como les pareció.

Tita


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo II**

Por Tita Calderón

Todo dentro de mí era un hervidero de emociones.

¡Virgencita santa! aún me ardía la cara de la vergüenza cada que vez que recordaba cómo nos habíamos besado…debía ser pecado besarse de esa forma…

\- Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia…

¿Cuántos Ave María había rezado desde que llegué al hotel? Creo que ya iba por los cien. Y aún no me sentía tranquila con mi conciencia. Ojalá hubiera una iglesia por aquí cerca para confesarme. Pero debería arrastrar a Terry conmigo…

Terry…

Terry me había dicho que me quedara con él. Me pellizqué el brazo para saber que no era un sueño. No, no era un sueño, ya tenía todo el brazo lleno de pequeños moretones. Y si me quedaba con él…seguro nos daríamos más besos como esos…

\- Dios te salve…

No debería ser pecado amar a una persona y pensar en sus besos…creo que no o si…mejor preguntarle al párroco. A este paso, de seguro me mandaban de penitencia a rezar el Rosario de por vida…

Pero, por una vida junto a Terry lo haría…

¡Dios! Esto era mi sueño dorado hecho realidad, Terry me había pedido que me quedara con él…y yo no había respondido nada. Me había quedado muda… que digo muda, patidifusa…Solo me había sonrojado hasta niveles insospechados y me había a puesto a recoger el té.

Que tonta…

Me di unos golpes en la frente tratando de reprenderme pero nada lograba calmarme, todo dentro de mí era una revolución. Quería saltar, quería tirarme por la ventana, quería volar, quería darme contra la pared. Bien dicen por ahí: quién entiende a las mujeres.

Pero entre todo lo que tenía dentro del pecho había algo que me inquietaba.

La mirada indescifrable de Terry me tenía con el alma en un hilo. Estaba casi segura que era por el estreno de la obra de mañana. Pero ese "casi" era lo que no encasillaba del todo.

Me levanté en medio de las penumbras tratando de aplacar la ebullición que tenía en la cabeza y en el corazón. Descalza, me encaminé a la ventana, moví levemente la cortina para ver como caía la nieve en Nueva en York y fue entonces que mi corazón se paró al filo de un paro cardiaco.

Terry estaba ahí, bajo mi ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Medio, medio me arropé y me calcé las botas en medio pasillo antes de bajar los escalones como una posesa.

El alma se me fue al piso cuando abrí la puerta y él ya no estaba.

Tal vez solo fue producto de mi imaginación. Di un par de pasos a la calle y lo vi caminando al oeste. Corrí hacia él luchando contra la nieve acumulada del suelo.

\- Terry

Sus ojos estaban algo desorbitados cuando se giró, seguramente se había llevado un buen susto.

\- Lo siento, te asusté.

Se bajó la bufanda y me miró de lado.

\- Pensé que eras un alma en pena.

\- Jajajaja

¡Dios santo! que brutalmente guapo era. Esos ojos, ese pelo, esa mirada, esa boca, esos besos…

\- Dios te salve María… - empecé a rezar para mis adentros

Respiré hondo tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Pero en mis pensamientos solo una frase resaltaba: "Quédate conmigo". Este chico, guapo a morir, me había pedido que me quedara con él. Me volaticé.

Cuando me miraba de esa forma tan suya, con sus ojos azul profundo, se me aceleraba el corazón.

Quería decirle que si quería quedarme con él…que su propuesta me había tomado por sorpresa…pero…ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada indescifrable. Suspiré sin saber que le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó de repente al escuchar mi suspiro.

\- Tienes otra vez esa mirada – confesé – Con una mezcla de tristeza y agonía.

\- Es el frío – dijo mirando al cielo – Será mejor que entres.

\- Me estas evadiendo. – le acusé cuando empezó a encaminarse a mi lado a la entrada del hotel.

\- ¿Qué hacías afuera? – me preguntó

\- Te vi por la ventana – dije enrojeciendo – ¿Y tú que hacías aquí?

\- Quise pasar por aquí antes de ir a dormir – con su respuesta el corazón me aleteó como si fuera un colibrí y toda yo empecé a temblar por él.

\- Estás temblando – aceleró el paso.

\- ¿Qué tal el ensayo? - dije evadiendo su aseveración, no temblaba del frío, temblaba por su cercanía.

\- Todo listo...

Al llegar a la puerta del hotel suspiré antes de entrar.

Tenía miedo…no sabía muy bien de que…pero algo me ponía la piel de gallina…y no era solo el frío de la noche.

\- No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y supongo que es complicado contarme tus cosas. Lo entiendo – le aseguré – Pero todo el día he tenido la sensación que algo te preocupa – le solté al fin, pero luego me arrepentí de habérselo dicho. – Mejor no me hagas caso – añadí rápidamente - Descansa – me despedí.

\- Espera – dijo deteniendo la puerta antes que se cerrara.

Dio un paso adentro y miró al hombre de la recepción que estaba roncando en su silla.

Me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en el sillón junto a la recepción.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Y el miedo se hizo más profundo.

¿Y si ya no quería que me quedara con él? ¿Y si se arrepintió de habérmelo pedido?

¿Y si…?

El alma se me fue al piso. Tenía tanto miedo.

Pero entonces empezó a hablar.

\- Susana, sufrió un accidente…

En mi mente se registraron partes con más claridad que otras que me dejaron al filo del abismo.

\- …Ella perdió una pierna por salvarme…su madre me gritó que fue por mi culpa…

Ni si quiera me atrevía a respirar por miedo a que se detuviera, Terry me lo estaba contando todo.

\- …No recibía visitas pero un día me dejaron entrar…la madre de Susana dice que desde que voy ella está más feliz…

Por un momento era como si se hubiera olvidado que yo estaba ahí y solo desahogaba su conciencia.

\- A veces Susana está bien y otras habla que nunca volverá a caminar…a veces me mira con tanta tristeza y otras con tanta alegría…siento que su madre me hostiga…sé que le debo la vida…no sé qué esperan de mí…

Tenía que hacer algo para calmar su agonía, había puesto la cabeza entre las manos lleno de angustia y había enmudecido. El silencio reinante solo era interrumpido por los leves ronquidos del recepcionista.

\- Supongo que las mamás siempre dicen cosas así. – empecé a decir tratando de mejorar su ánimo.

\- No te entiendo. – dijo sin mirarme

Ni yo me entendía, solo quería que se sintiera mejor.

\- Susana hizo algo muy heroico y no creo que lo haya hecho esperando algo de ti…me refiero a casarse o algo por el estilo, en cuanto a la mamá de Susana…bueno, ella debe estar presionándote por su hija porque así son las mamás, es decir…si yo tuviera una mamá supongo que también obligaría a Albert a casarse conmigo - en ese momento levantó su cabeza y me miró. Por su mirada supe que no entendía lo que quería decir así que continué – ya sabes, Albert y yo vivimos juntos, somos paciente y enfermera pero no todos lo entienden así…y pues…eso…piensan mal…mi reputación…lo más lógico sería…es decir no…pero…si…

\- ¿Y quisieras que alguien obligara a Albert a casarse contigo? - me dijo con una mirada rara.

\- Claro que no – contesté abriendo los ojos como plato. - Pero si tuviera una mamá a lo mejor ella si querría, igual que la mamá de Susana quiere que te cases con ella.

Era evidente que no me entendía.

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que cada persona tiene un punto de vista diferente, lo que quiera la mamá de Susana es muy distinta a lo que ella quiera.

\- ¿Entre Albert y tú ha pasado algo?

\- No – le contesté irritada – Y ya deja de meter a Albert.

\- Te recuerdo que tu empezaste a hablar de una supuesta boda entre tú y Albert

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- No estamos hablando de Albert y yo, sino de Susana y tú. Como sea, la cosa es, que nadie puede obligar a otra persona a estar con ella solo por compromiso. Ninguno sería feliz. Sería un desastre.

\- ¿Albert y tu serían un desastre?, aunque temprano me dijiste que te la pasabas bien con él porque limpiaba la casa y estaba pendiente de todo…

\- Argggggggg – gruñí bajito – Sabes que a veces eres insufrible.

\- Tú eres la que sacó a la conversación lo que había entre Albert y tú, y yo soy el insufrible. – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Entre Albert y yo no hay NADA – dije al borde de los gritos, pero me contuve para no despertar al recepcionista.

\- Si no hay nada, entonces porque tráelo a la conversación… - sus ojos me miraban de manera extraña, como si quisiera alisar cada uno de mis risos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dije también cruzándome de brazos – Ve con Susana y con su mamá

\- Ahora me arrojas a sus brazos para quedarte con Albert – estaba enojado – es más creo que este accidente te quedó al pelo.

\- ¿Qué? – no me caí porque estaba sentada.

\- Yo sufriendo sin saber qué hacer por nosotros y tu pensabas en Albert.

\- ¿De dónde sacas semejante barbaridad? Mira, mejor no me contestes, ve y quédate con Susana.

\- Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? – me acusó mientras se levantaba.

\- Que te vaya bien - le dije a la puerta que se abría y cerraba tras su salida.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Había arrojado a Terry a los brazos de Susana. Debería tirarme por un barranco…o al menos romperme el cuello al subir por los escalones.

Debería inyectarme cloro en las venas por estúpida. Quien me pidió poner ejemplos idiotas.

Había perdido a Terry.

Tenía tanto miedo…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si llegaste hasta estas notas es que lo leíste y antes de mandarme al pan déjame contarte que en el capítulo anterior, cuando pasa en la historia original lo de la caída en el departamento Terry, yo gritaba: bésala, bésala, solo un piquito y nada de nada…Dije esto debo de cambiar.

Con respecto a este capítulo solo diré que necesito sacar a Terry del estado en el que está y quien mejor para eso, que Candy.

Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si me dejas un review.

Tita.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo III**

Por Tita Calderón

Estaba tan enojado que fui echando humo de regreso a mi departamento y de seguro también fui derritiendo la nieve a mi paso porque transpiraba lava.

Candy estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que así de fácil se iba a librar de mí.

No me conocía.

Al abrir la puerta encontré un papel. Lo levanté y lo arrugué antes de leerlo, luego lo abrí y lo leí, para romperlo en mil pedazos y arrojarlo en el tacho de basura.

Era la madre de Susana.

Ni siquiera entendí lo que me decía. Quise leerlo nuevamente pero ya estaba hecho añicos.

Para lo que me importaba.

Empecé a dar vueltas en mi pequeño departamento como un tigre enjaulado.

¿O sea que Candy quería que tener una mamá que obligara a Albert a casarse con ella?

Mataría a Albert, luego a esa traidora de Candy y luego a Susana y su madre.

Mataría a todo el mundo

Imbécil y mil veces imbécil.

Yo muriéndome de amor por Candy y ella pensando en Albert.

Me tiré a la cama y me sumí en las tinieblas…

De un momento a otro me había convertido en un asesino serial y todo por culpa de esa traidora de la mona pecas. Borraría cada una de sus pecas y alisaría cada uno de sus risos antes de que se fuera con otro…

En el fondo una vocecita me decía: "idiota, lo entendiste todo mal"

No era que lo hubiera entendido todo mal, era que el solo pensamiento de imaginarme a Candy con alguien que no fuera yo me carcomía por dentro y me laceraba el alma. Y si no encontraba una manera de arreglarlo, eso era lo que pasaría tarde o temprano…

¡Oh Dios! no podía perder a Candy. A ella no…había perdido tanto en la vida, primero mi madre, luego un hogar y ahora…

\- A ella no, a ella no, a ella no – repetí como un mantra.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Por un momento traté de imaginarme una vida sin ella, no es que supiera a ciencia cierta cómo era vivir con ella, pero el saber que era parte de mi vida, aunque fuera por carta me hacía feliz…y ahora, pensar en la posibilidad de perderla me desquiciaba.

¿Y si entre Albert y ella había algo?

\- No hay nada idiota. – me repetí.

Pero podría haberlo si no encontraba un modo…Candy y Albert…se me pudrió el alma y se me reviró el hígado.

Ahora que podía ponerle un rostro a la posible pareja de Candy me hundí en las tinieblas. Imaginar que ella pudiera verle como me veía a mí, o peor, que lo besara como me besó esta tarde…se me consumió la vida.

Sin ella, nada tendría sentido ya no volvería a creer en el amor, me perdería.

Si no arreglaba esto, ella tarde o temprano se olvidaría de mí…

No, no y mil veces no.

Yo era su gran amor, nadie más que yo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener la vorágine de pensamientos que me estrujaban el alma.

Nadie se la llevaría de mi lado. Nadie. Me juré.

Comenzó a amanecer y yo no había pegado ni un ojo, pero pese a eso estaba claro en una cosa: era un idiota y tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Apenas aclaró el día salí en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Que no está? – dije al filo de la ira al pobre recepcionista que mi miraba con cautela.

\- No joven, acabó de salir.

\- Demonios – murmuré para mí - ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

\- No

\- Gracias – me di media vuelta para salir por donde había venido sin saber qué hacer.

\- Espere – me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir – la señorita me preguntó dónde estaba el hospital San Jo…

Ni siquiera terminé de escuchar el resto, sabía dónde había ido.

Tenía miedo de ese encuentro entre las dos.

Tenía miedo de que Susana pudiera decir algo que hiciera que Candy me dejara…

Al llegar a la entrada principal me detuve, no quería encontrarme con la madre Susana, así que fui por la puerta lateral. Tenía que alcanzarla antes que hablara con Susana. Esperaría fuera de la puerta.

Conociéndola y sabiendo de ante mano lo molesta que estaba conmigo era muy posible que fuera a ofrecerme como ofrenda a Susana para quedarse con Albert.

\- No empieces - me regañé a mí mismo, ya había tenido suficiente la noche anterior de sufrimiento psicológico como para continuar con lo mismo.

Tomé unas gradas alternas y cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta de Susana la voz de su madre me detuvo.

\- Terry.

\- Maldición - murmuré entre dientes.

Tanto trabajo para esquivar a esta vieja, para nada.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? Susy estuvo muy triste ayer porque usted no vino en todo el día.

Me limité a saludarle con un asentimiento de cabeza, evitando poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre estaba con la misma cantaleta.

\- Ella estuvo esperándolo. – me reclamó visiblemente molesta.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sé que con el estreno de la obra debe estar muy atareado, pero debe hacer siempre un lugar para Susy.

Por todos los cielos, con cada palabra me sulfuraba más y más. Y yo que venía adobado para matar a alguien. Una más y empezaría por ella.

\- Si mi Susy no está en la obra no es precisamente porque así lo quiso…le recuerdo que ella quedó así, fue por salvarlo. – me soltó sin consideración.

Estaba en el punto exacto en lo que no me importaba nada.

\- Sé muy bien que Susana está así por salvarme – contesté en todo ácido y dos octavas más alto de lo que pretendía – Pero le recuerdo que yo no le pedí a su hija que me salvara, ni estuve poniéndome debajo de las luces a propósito para que me cayeran en la cabeza – estaba harto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – me miró pasmada.

\- ¿No sé qué espera de mí?

\- ¿Qué espero de usted? ¡Pues que se case con mi hija! ¡Es su obligación! – apuntó implacable.

\- ¡¿Obligación?!

\- Es su obligación quedarse con mi hija por el resto de sus días - sentenció inclemente.

\- Y no ha pensado que yo tengo vida a parte de su hija…

\- Pues desde ahora su vida debería estar por entero a disposición de la de Susy porque si no fuera por ella, usted no tendría vida. – contrarrestó violenta.

Abrí la boca para replicar sus palabras, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaban Candy y Susana, ambas boquiabiertas.

Se me cortó la respiración.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que con Terry es más fácil manejar la ira y bueno al menos le dijo sus cuatro verdades a la bendita señora Malrow. Pienso que en la historia original el cargo de conciencia de Terry no le dejó ver más allá, lo que pasaría si perdía a Candy, era por eso que en el capítulo anterior jugué un poco con los celos de Terry, es la única manera que encontré para hacerlo reaccionar.

Les cuento que en esta historia a lo largo de todos los capítulos hay una canción que me ha acompañado de fondo mientras escribía, y se llama: I'm so afraid de Fleetwood Mac, album The Dance y supongo que el título de la canción y de mi historia es más que coincidencia. Debo admitir, las notas de la guitarra de Lindsey Buckingham son mi inspiración para describir la desesperación de Terry.

Tus reviews aquí son mi única paga.

Gracias.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo IV**

Por Tita Calderón

Los suaves golpes en la puerta me pusieron alerta, a lo mejor era Terry, pero él nunca venía tan temprano, apenas me habían cambiado y puesto en la silla de ruedas junto a la cama.

Suspiré con nostalgia, sabiendo que debía ser la enfermera con mi desayuno. Terry no había venido el día de ayer y sabía muy bien porque, por Candy. Ella ya debía haber llegado para el estreno de la obra, seguramente había pasado todo el día con ella, como la odiaba, los odiaba a los dos.

─ Adelante ─ dije antes de recomponer la cara de sufrimiento que seguramente tenía, mi madre había estado angustiada y escuché que le dijo a la enfermera que había ido dejar una nota en el departamento de Terry para que viniera.

Eso me llenó de amargura y de esperanza por partes iguales. La nota haría que Terry viniera pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo haría por obligación.

Pero incluso con todo y la nota, Terry nunca vino.

La idea de desaparecer de este mundo que me había estado rondando estos días se hizo más tangible con su ausencia.

Dejé de pensar el momento que se abrió la puerta y una rubia me sonrió recatadamente desde el umbral. Su rostro se me hacía conocido, bastaron cinco segundos para saber quién era. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Terry la había traído?

─ Hola, mi nombre es Candy ─ dijo algo nerviosa ─ Te preguntarás quien soy…nos conocimos en Chicago...

─ Sé quién eres ─ me oí decirle ─ pasa Candy ─ el alivio fue inmediato cuando vi que estaba sola.

─ ¿Me recuerdas? ─ preguntó visiblemente sorprendida

Hice un asentimiento de cabeza, no quería ahondar porque la tenía tan presente.

─ Viniste a ver la función, viniste a ver a Terry ─ dije en tono acusatorio.

─ Si ─ murmuró y sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, deteniéndose unos segundos en las flores que Terry me había traído.

─ Me las trajo Terry ─ presumí las flores, quería que supiera que yo tenía algo de él.

─ Son muy lindas ─ contestó distraída

─ ¿Viniste con él? ─ a lo mejor estaba esperándola afuera.

─ No, él no sabe que estoy aquí ─ confesó apenada.

Su confesión me tranquilizó, no quería verlos juntos.

─ Terry me contó lo de tu accidente ─ añadió en voz en baja.

No sé porque, pero saber que Terry le había contado lo de mi accidente me dolió. Sabía que todo el mundo lo sabía, pero que él se lo hubiera contado me afligió de una manera diferente.

─ Gracias por salvarlo - su comentario me trajo de las tinieblas ─ Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente ─ añadió con los ojos brillantes.

Ya no seguí escuchando lo que me decía, me puse a analizar su rostro y a compararlo con el mío. Estaba tratando de ver, que era lo que Terry tanto amaba de ella.

Me sentía más bonita, pero entonces miré mis piernas y supe ya que no lo era. Esta certeza me mandó al infierno. Odiaba a Candy. No solo porque ella estaba completa, sino porque tenía el amor de Terry.

─ Solo quiero pedirte algo ─ me susurró sorprendiéndome por su tono cercano, se había puesto a mi altura y me miraba con decisión. – Ponte por un instante en el lugar de Terry.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ era yo la que había perdido una pierna por salvarlo y ella me estaba pidiendo que me pusiera en el lugar de Terry como si yo no estuviera sufriendo.

Abrí la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero unas voces alteradas al otro lado de la puerta me silenciaron. Reconocí al instante la voz de Terry. El corazón me dio un vuelco y quise salir a su encuentro, pero me detuve.

─ Dijiste que no habías venido con él ─ la acusé severa.

─ No vine con él – insistió preocupada ─ Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. ─ su rostro era como un libro abierto. Decía la verdad.

Candy dio un paso atrás como si sopesara esconderse, pero entonces la voz de Terry nos dejó paralizadas.

─ Sé muy bien que Susana está así por salvarme. ─ su voz, aunque amortiguada por la puerta, sonaba irritada.

Contuve el aire, tratando de entender que pasaba.

─ Le recuerdo que yo no le pedí a su hija que me salvara, ni estuve poniéndome debajo de las luces a propósito para que me cayeran en la cabeza

Se me fue el alma al piso. Mi mamá le estaba reclamando…

─ ¿Qué espero de usted? ¡Pues que se case con mi hija! ¡Es su obligación!

Si antes había contenido la respiración, ahora me había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

Intenté moverme pero entonces la silla empezó a moverse sola. Me había olvidado que Candy estaba allí. Ella me ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y la abrió por mí.

La discusión continuó hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Terry, con el rostro cincelado en mármol y visiblemente molesto. Quería morirme al verlo parado con ese aire aristocrático que lo rodeaba y esa hermosa cabellera negra cayendo desordenada por su rostro. Era desgarradoramente hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo. Sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba en sus admiradoras y lo devastadora que era su cercanía. A su lado me sentía como una polilla atraída por la luz. Era inevitable resistirse a su magnetismo.

Por un segundo estallé de emoción al saber que él estaba aquí por mí y una vez más caí fascinada en el profundo azul de su mirada.

Me miró azorado y quise sonreírle para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero sus ojos pasaron de largo sobre mí y se detuvieron con desesperación en Candy.

Me desgarré por dentro al advertir el amor que destilaba su rostro al verla. Y no era un amor fingido como el que estaba acostumbrada a verle actuar de frente como Romeo, era diferente, esto era real. Quise morirme.

Ni siquiera el haber perdido una pierna era nada comparado con el dolor de ver como él la miraba.

Tenía tanto miedo…

Miedo de admitir lo que era tan obvio.

Miedo de soltar la única cosa a la que me aferraba.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndome avergonzada por todas las cosas que le había dicho a lo largo de este tiempo. Quería que se quedara conmigo a cualquier costo y al mismo tiempo que fuera su elección…

Sabía que con mi accidente tenía una oportunidad con él, pero no quería que fuera así. Quería que él estuviera conmigo por su propia voluntad.

¿Si él se quedaba conmigo sería solo por lástima o por obligación como acababa de gritarle mi madre?

"Es su obligación quedarse con mi hija por el resto de sus días"

Escuchar en voz alta de mi madre lo que en el fondo yo quería me asustó y me horrorizó en partes iguales.

Debería haberme lanzado de la azotea ayer mismo para evitarme esta vergüenza.

Pero fue la última frase dicha por mi madre, antes de abrir la puerta, la que me caló hasta lo más hondo: "Desde ahora su vida debería estar por entero a disposición de la de Susy porque si no fuera por ella, usted no tendría vida"

─ ¡¿Qué te pasa mamá?! ¡¿Por qué le dices eso?! ─ grité horrorizada

─ Yo…

─ ¡Basta! ─ añadí en el mismo tono

Los insondables ojos azules de Terry se clavaron en los míos y por primera vez vi en ellos la profunda tristeza con la que me miraban.

Fue allí, en ese momento, que hice lo que Candy me había pedido minutos atrás: ponerme en su lugar.

Vi sus ojos ensombrecidos por la culpa, llenos de agonía. Vi el abismo que había entre los dos. Vi la desesperación y la zozobra que lo atormentaban.

Él no me amaba. Solo estaba aquí por pena, por culpa, por consideración…Estaba por todo, menos por amor, que era lo único que yo quería.

Todo este tiempo solo había pensado en mí y en lo que yo sentía, incluso aquella tarde cuando encontré su carta y le grité que lo amaba.

¡Qué vergüenza! Jamás me puse en su lugar.

Vi nuestro futuro si nos quedábamos juntos, yo amándolo con locura y buscando con desesperación el brillo del amor en su mirada; y él soportando la carga de una deuda sin pagar por el resto de sus días o de los míos. Una vida llena de frases vacías, mimos mendigados y días sin sentido.

Amaba a Terry con todo mi corazón, ¿pero era suficiente este amor?

¿Sería amor, si lo obligaba a quedarse conmigo?

¿Y él, sería feliz a mi lado? ¿Llegaría a amarme algún día?

Pero a lo mejor si llegaba hacerlo…y perdía la única oportunidad que tenía para tenerlo en mi vida.

Yo quería que estuviera conmigo a cualquier precio. ¿Sería justo para él?

Podría hacer un último intento, solo uno…

Pero al ver como él la miraba supe que moriría en soledad. Él nunca sería para mí. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su respiración, cada fibra de su ser le pertenecían a ella. Lo que él me podría ofrecer sería solo migajas comparado con lo que sentía por ella.

No quería migajas. Lo quería todo.

Miré a mi madre, ella sufría y estaba hostigando a Terry por mi culpa, yo le había dado todas las claves para que ella supiera que amaba a Terry. .

─ Creo que aquí hay un malentendido – me oí decir en voz alta pero sin gritar ─ Aquí nadie tiene que hacerse cargo de nadie. El accidente no fue por culpa de Terry. ¿No entiendo porque le culpas? – dije mirando a mi mamá ─ Fui yo quien se lanzó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Él es una víctima tanto como yo.

─ Pero fue por él…que tu…- trató de insistir mi madre

─ ¡Lo que hice por él lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera! – grité desesperada tratando de enmendar mi orgullo perdido – ¡Es que no entiendes que él no me debe nada! Aquí los únicos culpables son los del teatro y ellos ya se están haciendo cargo de todo ¿Verdad?

─ Si…pero…

─ Terry – dije dejando de ver a mi madre – No te sientas culpable, estoy segura que si hubiera sido al contrario, tú también lo hubieras hecho por mí o por cualquiera.

Terry me miró anonado y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

─ Pero aun así yo… – dijo con voz profunda.

Cerré los ojos un instante para no dejarme seducir por mis propios devaneos.

─ Ponte en mi lugar – le pedí – si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera perdido una pierna ¿me pedirías que me quedara a tu lado?

─ No – dijo sin dudarlo y con el rostro apenado.

Su seguridad me dio el valor para dejarlo ir.

─ Lo mismo siento yo – no reconocí mi voz al decirlo

─ Pero tú estás así por salvarle…- intentó refutar mi madre

─ ¡Si quieres buscar un culpable ve y dile a Juan, que es el encargado del inmobiliario que se case conmigo! ¡o a Robert¡ – volví a gritar

Al decirlo en voz alta me di cuenta que era la verdad, él no me debía nada, eran otros los que estaban en deuda conmigo.

Mi madre estaba confundida sin saber qué hacer o que decir.

─ Siendo así….

─ Claro que es así. – corroboré con dolor.

Terry me miraba aturdido.

─ Me disculpo por todo lo que le dije – dijo mi madre.

─ No tiene que hacerlo – contestó Terry luego de un rato aún pasmado pero con una sombra de evidente alivio en su rostro. Ese alivio era por mí y eso me hizo feliz.

─ Estas no son horas de visita. La señorita Malrow aún no ha desayunado siquiera – la voz de la enfermera que traía mi desayuno dio por terminado la conversación fuera de mi habitación.

Había perdido a Terry. Me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Tenía tanto miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Anoche la idea de terminar con mi vida para no ser un estorbo para nadie era la mejor opción. Pero acababa de enfrentar los hechos de una manera diferente y eso me hizo sentir distinta.

─ Gracias – susurró Candy antes de apartarse de mi lado y vi en sus ojos admiración y agradecimiento.

La odiaba y le estaba agradecida en partes iguales. La odiaba porque ella se llevaba lo que más amaba y le estaba agradecida por la sugerencia de ponerme en el lugar de Terry, sin eso no habría podido ver más allá de mis narices.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Con este capítulo quise reivindicar la imagen de Susana. En el fondo siempre creí que ella no era tan mala, por algo salvó la vida de Terry e incluso pensó en quitarse la vida, para dejarle el camino libre, pero en lugar de hacer eso podría haberle dicho a Terry que le liberaba. Bueno ese fue el trauma que nos dejó Misuki, y este es mi mejor manera de curarnos del trauma.

Sé que Terry apenas intervino, pero, por más que intenté que él le dijera a Susana que no la amaba, no pude, es que en realidad él está atado de manos, sin salida. Ponerse en el lugar de Terry para dejar a Susana es muy doloroso y difícil.

Gracias por leer. Espero me dejes saber cómo te pareció este capítulo por medio de un review.

Tita


	5. Capítulo 5

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo V**

Por Tita Calderón

La puerta de la habitación de Susana se cerró tras la entrada de la enfermera, dejándonos frente a frente a Candy y a mí, en medio del pasillo.

─ Me voy – murmuró Candy encaminándose con rapidez hacia las escaleras.

Me quedé de piedra un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

─ Espera – intenté detenerla.

─ No – esquivó mi agarre y empezó a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

La detuve en mitad de las escaleras. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura impidiendo que ella pudiera seguir avanzando.

Su pelo olía a flores, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Necesitaba percibir el olor de su piel, quería aprender de memoria a que olía.

─ ¿Qué…qué haces?

─ Sólo quédate así - dije susurrando en su oído, sintiendo como se estremecía en mis brazos.

─ ¿No estabas enojado?

Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta con sabor a reclamo.

─ Nunca contigo – le aclaré

─ Ayer me pareció lo contrario – me reclamó cruzándose de brazos

─ Solo estaba… – dudé un minuto antes de admitirlo ← …Celoso – solté el aire que había retenido en los pulmones al confesarle lo inconfesable.

─ ¿Celoso?

─ Si, celoso de ti, de Albert.

─ Solo era un ejemplo…yo no…

─ Lo sé – la interrumpí ─ Era solo que me dolió de solo imaginarlo – inspiré hondo ─ Pensar en Albert y tú…quería pegarme un tiro – acepté ya sin rencor teniéndola segura en mis brazos ─ Fui un idiota.

─ Al menos lo reconoces – dijo suspirando.

─ ¿Estoy perdonado?

─ No te he escuchado pedir una disculpa.

─ Lo siento.

─ Lo pensaré – sonreí, sabía que ya estaba perdonado

─ Vámonos de aquí – le sugerí, soltando su cintura y parándome a su lado

─ Pero ¿no venías a verla? – dijo mirando hacia la puerta de Susana

─ Vine por ti.

Sus ojos me miraron sin entender.

─ Fui al hotel para arreglar las cosas pero ya te habías ido – le conté intentando fruncir el ceño para que supiera que estaba enojado ─ Por suerte el recepcionista dijo que le habías preguntado por el hospital. Y supe dónde encontrarte.

En ese momento vi las ojeras que tenía, ella tampoco había dormido.

─ Tienes ojeras – me dijo mirándome detenidamente y haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

─ Al igual que tú. – le dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Me gustaba verla así de cerca. Respirar su mismo aire. Amaba cada segundo con ella.

─ No pude dormir – aceptó sonrojándose levemente

─ Lo siento – me disculpé sinceramente ─ Soy un tarado – concedí a mi pesar.

─ Lo sé – sonrió.

─ Para tu consuelo, yo tampoco pude dormir. – admití rozando su mejilla con mis dedos.

Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos sin decir nada más.

─ Quédate conmigo para siempre. – le dije tomando su mano, tenía miedo de alejarme de ella.

─ Eh… - parpadeó sin dejar de mirarme

─ Cásate conmigo – no era una pregunta.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Sé que no es el momento, ni el lugar pero necesito saber que nada nos podrá separar.

Candy no dijo nada por unos segundos solo me miró tratando de buscar algo en mi rostro que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

─ Debería tener un anillo – dije apenado ─ Lo siento – ella era la mujer de mi vida y le pedía matrimonio en medio de las escaleras del hospital. Sí que era un tarado ─ Pero mis intenciones son sinceras. – le dije mirándola con profundidad.

No era el lugar para pedirle matrimonio. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella se merecía una propuesta de matrimonio de ensueño.

Miré con premura hacia la puerta de Susana, tenía miedo que se abriera y saliera la Sra. Malrow para detenerme, o que Susana se materializara a mi lado y me aferrara con grilletes. Sé que era una locura pero había visto de cerca los cambios de actitud de Susana. Y ahora que le había dicho a Candy mi propuesta, el miedo aumentó.

─ Vámonos – le dije sin soltar su mano, mientras me destrozaba el cráneo pensando en las mil y una formas de pedirle matrimonio para que su respuesta fuera sí, mientras escondía mi paranoia bajo llaves dentro de mi mente.

Bajamos un par de escalones y ella se detuvo.

─ Si – dijo sin más ─ Si quiero casarme contigo – corroboró con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Por un minuto mi vida se detuvo.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Mi sangre se detuvo.

Juro que vi hasta estrellas.

Sonreí y ella sonrió, no era el lugar para besarla, así que solamente me llevé su mano a los labios antes de arrastrarla fuera del hospital.

Tenía miedo que esta felicidad fuera solo momentánea.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y luego de leer sus reviews sobre el capítulo anterior aquí viene mi explicación: sé que a algunas chicas les resultó algo difícil de asimilar el cambio en Susana, pero es que ella nunca antes había visto el punto de vista de Terry, sé que ella es un ser egoísta que solo piensa en ella y en su desgracia, pero creo que viendo desde la perspectiva de Terry puede tocar su conciencia y dejar de ser un segundo egoísta. Aunque fuera momentáneo, recuerden que ella le dice a Terry luego del intento de suicidio, que vaya con Candy. Confiando en ese segundo de heroísmo escribí el capítulo anterior.

Y ahora tienen que contarme como les pareció este capítulo, aunque esto era algo que ya sabían que pasaría. Es el cliché de los clichés, jajajaja, pero igual quería escribirlo. Recuerden que me estoy curando el trauma.

Si me dejas un review seré muy feliz.

 **Tita**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Tanto miedo**

 **Capítulo VI**

Por Tita Calderón

Me costó varios minutos llegar a la puerta principal del teatro, varios carruajes congestionaban la calle principal. Todos venían a ver el estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

Al bajarme suspiré con emoción y orgullo al ver el enorme anuncio publicitario colgado en la pared entera, con la imagen de Terry en el papel de Romeo y la de Karen como Julieta. Lo miré embelesada un par de segundos decidiendo que no le hacía justicia, Terry era muchísimo más arrollador en persona.

Antes de dar el primer paso para entrar me detuve conmocionada al reconocer a Eleonor Baker entrar al teatro disfrazada con una peluca negra.

Era ella, había venido al estreno de la obra, a apoyar a Terry. Me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos sintiendo como mi corazón latía exaltado.

─ Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? – el sarcasmo impreso en aquella voz me detuvo.

─ ¿Cómo? – pregunté regresando a ver sin saber si hablaban conmigo.

Me quedé de piedra, Elisa, Neil y su madre estaban parados a mi costado mirándome notablemente molestos, como si fueran un basilisco de tres cabezas.

─ ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí? – me increpó Elisa con sus ojos llenos desprecio.

─ Recibí una invitación – contesté aun conmocionada por este mal encuentro.

Si no me hubiera distraído viendo a Eleonor Baker no me los hubiera encontrado. Aunque, para ser sinceros, me demoré más admirando la imagen de Terry en la entrada.

Nota mental para mí: dejar de ser distraída.

─ Tú, ¿una invitación? – Sara Leagan me miró de arriba abajo ─ Pero… ¿quién pudo enviártela? – el tono de incredulidad en su voz me ofendió.

─ Terry – contesté parándome derecha.

─ ¡Esta chica no ha parado la manía de mentir! – dijo mirando a sus hijos con burla.

─ Mire – dije mostrando la invitación ─ ¿No es esto una invitación?

Ya era tarde para arrepentirme de mostrarles la invitación cuando Neil me la arranchó de la mano.

Por un momento me sentí aliviada cuando Neil corroboró la autenticidad de la invitación.

─ Es una invitación, sin ninguna duda – dijo mirándola detenidamente.

─ Ella ha podido encontrarla en cualquier parte – la voz de Elisa estaba repleta de antipatía.

─ Es cierto – ratificó Neil antes de romper la invitación.

Estaba tan pasmada por el vil acto de Neil que ni siquiera pude pestañar.

─ Eres un monstruo – sentencié ─ No tenías derecho de hacerlo – sentía la ira arder dentro de mí.

─ ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así! - el reclamó su madre me tomó desprevenida. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera de su parte viendo la bajeza de sus actos?

─ Lo siento – dije pensando en aquel viejo refrán que dice: "De tal palo tal astilla"

Me incliné con impotencia para tomar los pedazos de papel que yacían laxos en el suelo. No valía la pena enfrentarse con gente de tan ruin.

Satisfechos con dejarme fuera de la función y sin ningún remordimiento los tres se alejaron como si fueran un dragón de tres cabezas.

Me dirigí a la entrada principal con los pedazos de la invitación.

─ Lo siento, no puedo recibirle esta entrada – me dijo el hombre que recogía las entradas.

─ Pero es verdadera. – intenté rebatir.

─ Lo siento, siguiente – estiró la mano hacia la pareja que estaba atrás mío.

─ ¿Dónde puedo comprar otra? – ojalá no fuera tan cara, hice cuentas mentalmente de cuanto dinero tenía en el bolso.

─ Están agotadas. – dijo una señora mirándome con lástima.

Quería morirme.

Todo el mundo seguía entrando.

Me sentí perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco la gente que en un principio estaba aglomerada iba entrando y la entrada se fue vaciando.

─ Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Candy? – me dijo un hombre bajito que por su ropa deduje era uno de los acomodadores del teatro.

─ Sí, soy yo – dije y por un momento tuve miedo que los Leagan lo hubieran enviado para echarme.

─ Terruce me pidió que me asegurara que estuviera en su asiento y al ver que no estaba he salido a buscarla.

Casi me desmayé del puro alivio.

─ Alguien rompió mi invitación y no me dejaron entrar – le indiqué los pedazos de la invitación con mis ojos anegados por las lágrimas sin derramar.

─ Déjala pasar, es invitada de Terruce – le dijo al hombre de la entrada.

─ Pero su entrada está…

─ Que importa la entrada, ya te digo que es una invitada de Terruce.

─ Pero aun así… – dudó el hombre de la entrada.

─ Iré por él para que te lo diga en la cara – le amenazó al ver la resistencia de su compañero.

─ No, espera – le detuvo apenas el acomodador se giró ─ Esta bien, pase, pero si tengo problemas…

─ Disculpe, ¿pero, cómo supo que era yo? – le pregunté en cuanto me sentí a salvo del hombre de la entrada.

─ Fue fácil, era la única que estaba en la entrada y la descripción de Terruce fue muy detalla. Solo estando ciego no la hubiera reconocido.

─ Gracias. – sonreí agradecida.

Al entrar había poca gente en los pasillos, el hombre me llevó a un palco y me hizo entrar.

A los pocos minutos la función empezó y sentí desfallecer al ver a Terry interpretar a Romeo.

Varios suspiros se escucharon mientras se desarrollaba la obra, suspiraban por Terry. Yo misma suspiré. Terry era arrollador.

En el receso escuché con atención y orgullo, por partes iguales, como la gente elogiaba la actuación de Terry.

─ Es divino.

─ Que hombre.

─ Que voz.

─ Que guapo es.

─ Ese pelo

─ Esos ojos.

─ Que suerte la de Julieta…

─ Es el mejor Romeo de la historia.

Sonreí para mis adentros sintiéndome henchida de orgullo.

─ Qué pena lo de Susana.

─ Si, pobre.

─ Parece que él va a visitarla cada día.

─ Debe sentirse culpable porque ella está en su lugar.

Al principio sentí una punzada de celos, pero al recordar lo ocurrido esta mañana me sentí un poco tonta.

─ Parece que Susana le exige que se case a causa del accidente.

─ Si yo fuera ella, también lo haría. Es tan guapo.

Al escucharlas me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. Quien quiera que las oyera deduciría que Terry estaba bajo un despiadado chantaje sentimental. Por un momento quise salir corriendo y enfrentar a Susana y a su madre.

Pero antes de dar el primer paso me detuve, ya todo estaba bien. Suspiré profundamente y me alejé.

La obra continuó, y Terry estuvo imparable. Con cada diálogo, confirmaba porque él era el mejor Romeo de la historia, como rumoreaban en los pasillos.

Todo en él, era para morirse. Ese aire que lo rodeaba era devastador. Vi como varias chicas se abanicaban cuando él hacía un acercamiento al público.

Al finalizar la obra todo el mundo aplaudió de pie por varios minutos. El corazón me explotó de emoción al ver a Terry ser ovacionado.

Al salir al hall principal la mayoría de los espectadores intercambiaban comentarios sobre lo grandiosa que había sido la obra.

─ ¡Candy! ¿Cómo entraste? – la voz de Elisa me sorprendió nuevamente.

Este debía ser mi castigo por tener a Terry de regreso conmigo.

─ Porque estaba invitada, ya te lo dije – le aclaré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─ Vimos cuando te echaron de la entrada – añadió Neil mirándome fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

─ Gracias a ti – le acusé acercándome a él.

Mi aproximación lo puso inexplicablemente nervioso. Se alejó un paso como si tuviera miedo que mirara dentro de él.

─ Seguro se coló por alguna entrada sin ser vista. – volvió arremeter Elisa

─ Deberíamos avisar los guardias – dijo Sara Leagan que acababa de unirse a sus hijos.

─ Disculpe señorita Candy – dijo el mismo hombre que me ayudó a entrar.

─ ¿Sí? – me tomó por sorpresa verlo parado a mi espalda.

─ Terruce dice que lo espere en la entrada este. – apuntó con la mano hacia la puerta a la que hacía referencia

─ ¿Por qué querría verte? – preguntó Elisa con envidia y evidente incredulidad.

─ ¿No lo sabías Elisa? – dije disfrutando por primera vez este encuentro mientras el hombre se alejaba ─ Terry y yo nos casamos – saboreé cada palabra.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! – añadió Neil como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

─ Está desvariando. Enloqueció – dijo Sara mordaz.

─ ¡Eres una mentirosa! – agregó Elisa.

─ No estoy mintiendo – me defendí.

─ ¿Qué tienes para probarlo? – solicitó Elisa.

Por un instante pensé en el acta de matrimonio, pero luego recordé que estaba en el departamento de Terry. Era lo mejor, Neil era muy capaz de romperla tal como hizo con mi entrada.

─ ¿Por qué Candy debería probarles a ustedes que es mi mujer? – la voz de Terry a mi costado silenció todo.

Varia gente se había dado la vuelta y murmuraban sobre la presencia de Terry ahí.

─ ¿Es Terruce?

─ Sí, es él.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí?

No eran mariposas las que empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, sino halcones.

Terry era más alto que Neil y sus facciones simplemente eran perfectas. Su sola presencia tenía un magnetismo sobrenatural que hacía querer lanzársele a los brazos.

Varia gente se había empezado a acercar tratando de ver de cerca de Terry.

─ Ella dijo que ustedes…estaban casados. – añadió Elisa pasmada intentando hacerme quedar mal – ¡Es una mentirosa!

─ Te ruego, que no trates a mi esposa de mentirosa. – dijo Terry en tono contenido.

Él sabía que estábamos rodeados de gente por lo que su voz trataba de tener un tono moderado aunque un octavo más alto de lo normal.

─ ¿No les llegó la invitación? – dijo serio mientras fingía estar confuso.

Tuve que morderme las mejillas por dentro para no sonreír.

─ N…no – contestó Sara perpleja.

─ Ah cierto, no les invitamos – la respuesta sarcástica de Terry arrancó risas moderadas de la gente que nos rodeaba.

─ No es cierto – contraatacó Elisa.

─ Ven, vamos – dijo Terry tomando mi mano e ignorando campalmente a todos los Leagan ─ Nos esperan.

Su contacto hizo que mi corazón sufriera un paro cardiaco.

─ Si nos disculpan, mi esposa y yo tenemos una recepción a la que asistir. – añadió Terry haciendo una ligera venia mientras todo enmudecía a nuestro alrededor y luego arrancaban con comentarios sobre su inesperado estado civil.

Sonreí desconcertada y él correspondió con una sonrisa más amplia mientras nos abríamos paso entre la gente.

Cuando me pidió matrimonio esta mañana pensé que sería para luego…

"…

─ ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté desorientada al ver que caminábamos por calles desconocidas para mí.

─ A casarnos – respondió como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

─ ¿Hoy? – mi cerebro sufrió un derrame cerebral masivo.

─ Sí, hoy. – confirmó Terry apretando mi mano.

No solo estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral sino que mis pobres neuronas se separaron las unas de las otras.

─ Tan…tan pronto – tartamudeé mientras me detenía en media calzada.

─ Te estas arrepintiendo – me acusó remolcándome hacia la acera.

─ No es eso, es solo que pensé… ¿Por qué tan rápido? – mis neuronas aun no lograban conectarse.

─ Mira, no quiero que hoy me caiga el telón encima en plena función y Karen se lance a salvarme y tenga otra deuda de honor – soltó mi mano y se paró frente a mí.

Sus profundos ojos azules se anclaron a los míos mientras mi corazón empezó a sufrir pequeños paros cardiacos.

─ Eso no va a pasar – murmuré luego de una eternidad perdida en su mirada.

─ ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – objetó serio.

─ Estas bromeando ¿verdad? - busqué en su rostro algo que me dijera que estaba bromeando.

No me respondió, solo continuó mirándome como si supiera que al mirarme así destruida todo mi razonamiento lógico. Pude ver como una lucha interna se debatía dentro de él.

─ ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada.

─ Tengo tanto miedo – confesó de repente, sin rodeos – Tanto miedo de perderte - me aclaró dulcificando su voz.

Sus ojos me mostraron el miedo que lo embargaba.

─ Te amo – proclamó sin darme tiempo a decirle que yo también tenía miedo ─ Y eso no cambiará porque nos casemos hoy o mañana. ¿Qué más necesitamos? – sus ojos me miraban inquietos.

─ ¿Me amas? – le pregunté incrédula. Mi corazón sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante.

─ Si no te amara, no estaría pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo – acercó su frente a la mía ─ Ni estaría tan desesperado tratando de convencerte.

─ Nunca me lo habías dicho – balbuceé perpleja mientras mis neuronas se volatilizaban y mi corazón arrancaba con paros cardiacos regulares.

─ Quería decírtelo frente a frente. – aseguró ─ Sin deudas de honor de por medio.

Me miró tiernamente antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

─ Te amo – volvió a repetir sin pestañar.

Definitivamente mis pobres neuronas nunca más volverían a trabajar coordinadas. Y para variar, a este paso, iba a necesitar un marcapasos y oxígeno artificial.

─ Yo también te amo – mi voz sonaba lejana.

Tal vez estaba a punto de morir. Pero moriría feliz, mirando el profundo azul de los ojos de Terry.

─ Estás un poco pálida – dijo preocupado acariciando mis mejillas.

─ Estoy bien – le aseguré tratando de coordinar mi voz con mis pensamientos. ─ Y no tienes que convencerme de casarnos, estoy más que predispuesta a hacerlo - admití con un rubor empezando a arder en mis mejillas.

Mi última afirmación lo hizo sonreír.

─ ¿Y ahora quien nos casará? – ya de perdidos, directo al río.

─ El hermano de mi casera es párroco, seguro nos dará una mano.

…"

Y nos la dio.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si me quitaba el trauma de las escaleras, también debía quitarme el trauma de los Leagan cuando le rompen la invitación en la entrada al teatro a Candy, me jalaba de los pelos, que coraje tenía. Los tres juntos son terribles. Así que la mejor manera que encontré fue que fueran los primeros en enterarse del matrimonio de Terry y Candy y qué mejor, de la mismísima boca de los protagonistas.

Sé que me volé la barda con este fin, pero fue mi sueño hecho realidad. Los dos juntos por siempre.

Gracias por acompañarme con esta historia.

Y como es el último capítulo espero me dejes un review.

 **Tita**


End file.
